


Familiar

by Zenappa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carterson, F/M, I'm dying, The Cutest Thing I've Ever Written, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenappa/pseuds/Zenappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finally has everything that he wanted: a family.  Between Peggy and their children, everything in his life is finally perfect.  Not even death can keep this family apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStarkedSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarkedSoldier/gifts).



** Familiar ** 

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

That was a sound that Loki could get used to hearing. Normally, if anyone else would have woken him up loudly, he would have groaned and rolled over on his side. Sleep was something that just came naturally to the god. However, the tiny voice that managed to crawl up onto his bed and shrill his sentences in his ear brought a smile to his face.  

He popped open his bright green eyes and all but tackled his son to the mattress with a laugh. "Arik!" he shouted right back, tickling the two year old's stomach. "Do you know what happens when you wake a sleeping beast?"

Arik managed to shake his head in a version of no amidst the tickling session occurring between father and son. 

"Revenge."

"I think that's a little early to be teaching him that, don't you think?" came a soft voice from the doorway, unable to fight the smile that crept up on her face. 

Peggy had been standing there since her son darted underneath her legs and followed him into the master bedroom of the house. She shook her head as he woke her husband up as a normal two year old would, by jumping on the bed.

At the sound of her voice, however, both father and son looked up, their green eyes trained on Peggy. Loki smirked and she shook her head in amusement. 

"Mommy just likes to be a party pooper doesn't she?" purred the god of mischief, giving her another smirk. 

Peggy rolled her eyes as Arik jumped off the bed and proceeded to run around the room singing, "Party pooper! Party pooper!" She gave her husband a look as if to say look at what you've done but he only shrugged, the stupid smirk still plastered across his face. 

"Someone has got to be," she replied, scooping Arik into her arms and pressing a kiss to his head. "We all know who wears the pants around here."

Loki gave her an offended look as he pulled on a tshirt with a shake of his head. "Hey now-" he attempted to say but laughter only drowned him out. He always lost the battles in this household.

"Breakfast!" chanted Arik, squirming in his mother's arms, desperate to get back in the other room where the smell of food was emerging from. 

Peggy chuckled again, setting the two year old down and watching him toddle back into the kitchen where his older sister was. 

As Loki finally rolled out of bed, cladded in clothes, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist in a greeting. A smile crept up on his face as he spun around. "Good morning love," he blinked lazily. 

Peggy reached up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips in response. However, Loki wasn't about to make anything about this moment short. When they pulled apart, Peggy couldn't fight the grin and blush that went along with it from creeping up on her facial features. 

"This never gets old," she commented, glancing back up into her husband's eyes. 

Loki shrugged his shoulders, "With you, my dear, it's always an adventure." And he leaned down and captured her lips again, never wanting to let go of her. If they stayed exactly like this for the entire day, he wouldn't have minded. 

Reluctantly, Peggy gave a tiny groan as her stomach growled, ruining the moment. Her husband may have laughed but the blush only grew stronger on her cheeks. "We should go eat something," she offered. 

"But-"

"Stella's cooking."

Another sigh emitted from Loki's lips as he shook his head. If his daughter was making an effort to cook, they better not miss it. "Alright alright," he slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. "Shower later?"

"Wouldn't be you without one," she winked as she sauntered into the kitchen, her hips swaying. 

When Loki headed into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and bacon immediately overwhelmed him and he couldn't help the yawn that escaped from in between his lips. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very good day. 

Stella, his eldest daughter, flipped her hair over her shoulder as Loki passed her, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "Morning Dad," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning Stella," he greeted before taking a seat next to Peggy and Arik at the kitchen table. 

Arik clapped happily as Stella set the plates full of food down in front of them with a bright smile. Loki almost didn't want to grin back at her; she was never this happy, and he feared that something was either wrong or she wanted something. Nonetheless, the meal came first. 

"This is a nice surprise," Peggy commented, not hesitating to dig in. 

Stella threw her mother an exasperated look. "I'm the only one who can remotely cook around here," she replied, rolling her eyes. She held up one finger, turning to her father with the same look. "Without magic." 

"Fair enough," Loki shrugged. "Are you sure you didn't-"

"Dad. I didn't use magic." 

Loki set down his fork loudly before holding his hands in the air in a sign of surrender. "I just have no idea where these natural genes are coming from," he pointed out, picking up his fork once more and clicking it in his daughter's direction.  

Arik giggled in response, stuffing his face with tiny pieces of pancake. "Pancake!" he announced. "Stella's good!" 

Stella chuckled, "It's not all your genes. There's a thing called YouTube, you know." Having a god from another planet and a woman from the 1940s as parents was never easy, especially when it came to technology. "For an island in the middle of who knows where, we sure get great WiFi and reception." 

Peggy all but choked on her morning coffee as she suppressed another laugh. 

"That's magic for you," Loki grinned happily, sharing a knowing glance with his daughter.  

Peggy, however, was not a fan of magic. It only brought bad things upon her family and she wasn't going to end it there. She gave Stella another pointed glance. "Magic-" 

"Is dangerous, I know." 

Peggy raised an eyebrow as Stella cut her off. "Says the 18 year old who almost blew up an entire city." 

"I was trying to save someone, thank you." 

Loki sighed, glancing over at Arik and noticing that he had plopped his face in the middle of the pile of mini pancakes. He resisted the urge to do the same.  

"Minor details," the god insisted, which earned a glare from his wife. "Did I say minor," he quickly corrected. "I meant major." 

Peggy smirked, "I just don't want to lose either of you ever again." 

Loki reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "And you won't," he promised, locking eye contact with her.  

They stayed like that for several minutes before they pulled away with a slight cough. Peggy fussed with Arik's eating habits, or lack thereof, while Loki winked in Stella's direction. It was clear the teacher still had a lot to educate the student on. And the father and daughter team was just getting started.  

"Can Bucky and Nat come over later?" Stella broke the silence, questioning her parents.  

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  

"There's going to be a football match," she shrugged as if it was no big deal. "England versus Russia. I figured it was something they would want to do." 

Peggy exchanged a glance with her husband before grinning back at her daughter. "I don't see why not." While Stella relished in her own private success, Peggy took the moment to think about how far they had all come, each and every one of them. There was no way that they would ever be able to turn back now. They were a family, something familiar. And that would never fade.  

"I can go get them after breakfast," Stella pointed out, trying to worm her way back into the swing of things.  

Peggy, however, caught on easily. "Absolutely not," she insisted. "You're still a wanted terrorist." Before Loki could open his mouth to volunteer, she snapped at him too. "And you're still recovering from being dead." She exchanged a glance between the two of them. "I'll figure it out."

And they knew she would. Because Peggy always found a way.  

Stella volunteered to clean up dishes, another perk to having an older daughter, while Loki got Arik out of his high chair. The two year old wandered around on the ground before bumping into the stereo on the ground. Immediately, music erupted into the room and Arik giggled in delight, clapping his hands together.  

It was a slow ballad, one that had been played in the house many times before. But it never grew old. 

Loki held out his hand for Peggy to take, a mischievous grin on his face per usual. "May I have this dance?" he purred.  

She didn't waste a moment before she let him pull her to her feet and to his chest. They took up the familiar stance as they swayed from side to side, drowning out everything else.  

"I love you," whispered Peggy about halfway through the song. "Forever and always, Loki." 

He crouched down a tiny bit so he could lean his forehead against hers. "I will always love you too," Loki said through cool breaths of air. And that was a promise they both would always keep.  

And as their dance turned into a long passionate kiss, their audience grew less interested. 

"Ew gross," Stella joked, even though the grin on her face clearly stated otherwise.   

Arik only squealed, wrapping his arms around his parents' legs in a form of his own hug.  

And Peggy laughed at her perfect dysfunctional family and kissed her husband again. Everything was just right. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I stg by the end of my life, this ship will be the best known ship ever. And I'm already corrupting all of you mwahahah. But you have to admit that this is amazing:) I'm fangirling over my own fic, what has the world come to...
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill. Kudos. Comments. And maybe, just maybe, I'll inspire you to write your own Carterson fic. OMG HOW AMAZING WOULD THAT BE. PLEASE DO IT. I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
